


random #2

by Calico_Neko



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena Jinhwan-hyung terlalu perasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	random #2

Ibu selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan tersensitif bagi si pemilik nama panggung Bobby itu. Lima tahun tak bersua, komunikasi pun tidak dapat rutin dilakukan karena kesibukan dengan bermusiknya. Jelas, Ibu akan menjadi sosok yang paling ia rindukan di setiap tubuhnya menari.

Dan, rindu itu menggelegak hingga berevolusi menjadi kecemasan tatkala kakak Jiwon mengabari bahwa ibunya tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Berita duka disampaikan di tengah latihan rutinnya bersama rekan-rekan iKON. Konsentrasi lebur seketika. Bersedih? Sudah otomatis. Menangis? Tak perlu dipertanyakan. Di saat itu juga pemuda yang selalu memamerkan senyum menyenangkan jatuh berlutut. Ia ambruk berkat kaki yang melemas, ia meraung menahan sakit di dada, sesekali membisikkan nama wanita tercintanya.

Adalah si tertua yang paling awal mendekati dan memeluknya. Jinhwan, sosok kakak di lingkungan yang kini Jiwon menggantungkan cita-citanya. Padahal, Jiwon pasti menjadi sosok bertubuh besar bila dibandingkan dirinya yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran personel boyband, namun dengan Jiwon kini memangkukan dagu pada pundak basah keringat jinhwan-hyung serta tangan kekarnya meremas singlet basah Jinhwan, si rapper itu seolah menjadi sosok anak kecil baginya.

Tangisnya di samping telinga Jinhwan begitu menyayat, lebih-lebih bila membandingkan dengan kekalahan mereka pada WIN lalu. Jinhwan tidak bisa, ia mulai tidak kuat menjaga hatinya agar tetap kuat dan memberi pegangan pada salah satu adiknya ini. Lingkaran lengannya pada pundak Jiwon kian melemas, namun ia mantapkan demi Jiwon yang merasakan bahwa ia ada. Kakaknya ada.

Tidak perlu hitungan menit tambahan untuk si hyung menangis bersama, tanpa suara dan dengan pelukan erat.

Karena Jinhwan-hyung terlalu perasa. Tidak ada kata tidak untuk menahan tangis. Akan ia bagikan tulus dan cuma-cuma di saat yang lain memerlukan ia.

**Author's Note:**

> Adakah yang berencana nonton konser iKON September nanti?


End file.
